Dark Deep Blue
by SiljeCathrine601
Summary: Danny has made a huge mistake, this one can't be fixed. Danny SA. Danny/OFC.


**Title: **Dark Deep Blue

**Rating: **12+

**Authors note: **If you read, please comment. It's only polite to do so. This is my answer to the January SA comp. This one is also writen for Cheryl.

**Dark****, deep blue**

As the sun shined through the thin curtains on the hotel room, Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sighed as he got up. There was a knock at his door before he heard Tom's voice asking if he was up. Letting him know he was he grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

With sad eyes he looked into the mirror and saw a flash off a laughing face in front off his eyes. Splashing some water in his face he shrugged the picture away and stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. No matter ho hard he tried to forget and move on he could always see her, feel her and almost touch her.

The hot water flowed over his body and made his hair lay straight against his face. Closing his eyes he stood under the spray off water and let his mind wander.

_Leaning against the door frame he watched as Cheryl put away her __**lipstick**__ in her bag and check over her appearance. "You look beautiful" Dan said softly and smiled. Cheryl glanced over at him and grinned. "You don't look that bad yourself." She said cheekily back and chuckled. Pushing away from the door frame Danny walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they looked into the mirror and smiled. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek Dan looked at the watch. "We should get going" He said and took Cheryl's arm as they walked out._

Snapping out off his thoughts Danny finished washing his hair. An hour later he was sitting in the tour bus with his **Ipod** blasting loud music into his ears. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that the others were looking at him with looks off disappointment. But they could never feel as disappointed as he did. He was disappointed in himself. Disappointed that he hadn't stopped her earlier, tried to explain to Cheryl more then he had. He was disappointed off himself for letting her walk away.

He hated himself for letting one fan ruin the best thing in his life.

_It was late on a Wednesday night. Danny, Harry, Dougie and Tom had gone to a pub in a town they didn't even know the name off. All four boys had had just a little too much to drink. __The pub was pretty crowded and Dan went outside to get some fresh air when he saw this girl under an __**umbrella**__ hiding from the rain, walking up to him. As she dropped her __**umbrella**__ to the ground this girl looked up into his eyes and before Danny had time to react her lips was on his. Standing completely still in shock he just stood there. _

Feeling the bus pull to a stop he opened the eyes, pulling the earplugs out off his ears he silently stood up and walked to the front off the bus. The driver opened the door and quickly getting off the bus he walked out and stretched and breathed in the fresh air. Putting his hands in his pockets he walked towards the store to get himself something to eat.

Having everything he needed he walked towards the cashier when he passed the magazine stands. There was one picture that caught his eye. It was a picture off Cheryl as she exited their apartment with a box in her hands. A sad look was on her face. Holding the paper in his hands he couldn't stop staring at it. He was the one who had put that sad face on the love off his life. It was at that moment he realised Cheryl would never be his again.

He would never be able to hold her close, breath in her smell, never be able to tell her just how beautiful she was. He would never she that blinding smile off hers. Never be able to look into her dark, deep blue eyes.

***

His bag next to him he stood still in front off their apartment. The tour was over. And now he needed to face the reality. Fishing up his keys he put them in the lock and opened the door. Picking his bag up Danny walked in to the sea of darkness. Dropping the bag down with a thud he turned the light switch.

Dan's eyes widened as he saw Cheryl sitting with her head in her hands on the couch. "Cheryl?" he dared to speak out in a small whisper. Silence. After a few minutes off no movement Cheryl stood up and walked up in front off Danny. Being too ashamed to look at her Dan bit his lip as he looked at floor. His head was thrown to the side as Cheryl's arm came slapping him across the face.

Closing his eyes he didn't dare to flinch knowing just how much he deserved it, that and more. Hands grabbed his head and turned it straight forward. "Look at me" Cheryl said and Danny opened his eyes and looked down at her nose. "Do you remember when you and me where down at the beach to celebrate our two-year anniversary? Do you remember how you rather so cheekily quoted your own song saying **"Another Year Over, And We are still together"**? Do you remember how you kissed me and told me you loved me and it would always be me and you?"

Tears were making its way down their faces. "Do you?!" Cheryl asked louder this time. "Yes. I remember." Danny said quietly. "I remember every second I have spent with you. I could never forget." He continued and glanced up into Cheryl's eyes. "I love you" he also added quietly. None off the two said anything for a long time.

Danny heard Cheryl sniffle and then he felt her hands leave his face. A kiss was planted on his lips. "I love you too, but." Cheryl started to say. Hanging his head down Danny did all he could not to break down. "But I just can't see past this." And with that she grabbed her coat and walked out the door closing it behind her with a soft click. All Danny managed to was stand there still and wonder how he was suppose to go on.

_Laughing loudly Danny flicked some more bubbles at Cheryl. "Danny, stop it." Cheryl said while laughing and flicked some at him as well. Candles were lit around the whole bathroom and soft music was playing in the background. "Okay, okay I'll stop if you stop." Dan said and held up his hands in surrender. Gripping the edges of the __**bubble bath**__ Cheryl moved forward and gave him a kiss. When she pulled she splashed a huge amount off water at him. Spitting out some water he looked at Cheryl with an evil glint in his eye and all hell broke loose._

Sighing to himself deeply he turned out the light above the bed and turned over. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was those dark deep blue eyes.

[b]Title:[/b] [url=.]Dark Deep Blue[/url]

[b]Rating:[/b] 12+

[b]Authors note: [/b]If you read, please comment. It's only polite to do so. This is my answer to the January SA comp. This one is also writen for Cheryl.

[b]Status:[/b] Posted

.


End file.
